clone_tales_unmaskedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode I
'''Episode I '''is the first of seven episodes in the Clone Tales Unmasked mini-series. Sypnosis Chapter One Jay Sentinel is pursuing Affluk Grellus through Wild Space when he notices Affluk fly close to a planet that is not on the map. Affluk warps to lightspeed, leaving Jay to crash-land on the unknown planet. On the surface, he sees a race he has never seen before, as well as a young man being trained. He also notices one of the galaxy's Sith lords, Darth Nightdawn, amidst the rest. During the training, the man being trained accidentally releases his staff, sending it spiraling through the air and destroying the tree Jay is hiding behind. Jay is quickly captured and imprisoned by the young man and his trainer, who steals Jay's lightsaber. They are revealed to be Michael Nightdawn, the son of Darth Nightdawn, and Emperor Zodak, the leader of the people of the planet, Nomotonia. Michael and Emperor Zodak, as well as a unit of Nomotonian Clones, begin the execution process for Jay. Jay is able to retrieve his lightsaber and quickly neutralizes the fleet of clones, causing the Emperor and Michael to flee the scene. Darth Nightdawn joins them as they quickly board a nearby Nomotonian Gunship and begin to liftoff. At the last second, Jay uses a grappling hook to latch onto the ship, and climb on board. Chapter Two Jay confronts the group of evildoers who explain to him their plan. They are from the Empire of Nomotonia, led by Emperor Zodak and the Sith lord Nightdawn. They reveal that they have stolen the formula for the clones of the Republic and have genetically modified them into super-versions, with their single leader, Commander Rye. Jay activates the gunship's self-destruct sequence using an Electromagnet Destabilizer. The Emperor and Darth Nightdawn quickly board the ship's two escape pods. Michael grabs the only parachute and begins the freefall towards the planet below. Jay quickly uses his grapple gun to latch onto one of the escape pods, and the ship explodes. In midair, Jay's grapple snaps and he falls into one of the lakes of Nomotonia. Meanwhile, Michael is struck by a flying piece of debris in the air, rendering him unconscious as he lands beneath a nearby tree. Jay regains his consciousness and quickly sneaks off of the planet, pocketing some fuel for his crashed ship and warping to lightspeed. Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Jay informs Yoda of the Nomotonians, having secretly documented most of his experience on the planet. Yoda quickly determines the Nomotonians as a threat, but does not yet do anything. Chapter Three A Nomotonian fleet is engaged in a battle with the Grand Army of the Republic over Coruscant. During the battle, Darth Nightdawn, in his personal fighter, leads Jay away from the battle and the two land on a nearby moon. They engage in a lightsaber fight, Michael watching from afar, with Jay striking down Nightdawn. Before the Sith lord can be captured by Jay, he tragically kills himself, leaving his son, Michael, as his apprentice. Jay leaves the moon, and following a victory by the Grand Army, a defeated Emperor Zodak returns to the moon to pick up Michael. Onboard the Emperor's flagship, Nomotonia One, the Emperor reveals Michael will not be his father's successor. He has found a stronger Force-sensitive Nomotonian, Darth Radius, to take his place, while Michael is obsolete. Chapter Four Yoda receives a hologram message from Zodak, telling him to watch his back because the Nomotonian Empire is still strong. Yoda challenges Zodak to a gentlemanly, one-on-one duel on Mustafar. Zodak accepts and the two meet on the planet. They engage in a furious lightsaber duel, ending with Zodak's retreat. Yoda flies back to Coruscant and requests a conference with Jay Sentinel, only to be informed that Jay went back to Nomotonia. On Nomotonia, Jay observes the Emperor talking with his entire army and they begin to plot a takeover of the Core Worlds, with the Emperor revealing the battle over Coruscant was only one of his hundreds of advanced Nomotonian fleets. As the armies begin to move out to take their first planet, Jay finally disarms the Emperor, cutting his legs off, only for him to be rescued by Michael and Radius, who take him deep into the woods to a secret medical bunker. Meanwhile, Jay disguises himself as the Emperor and boards Nomotonia One, now in charge of the entire fleet. As they warp towards Coruscant, Jay deviously dispatches the army to meticiously and seemingly accidentally destroy one another, over the tense span of three hours. Eventually the entire armada is devastated, causing Commander Rye and the rest of the staff on board to become suspicious. They storm the Emperor's personal command room, only to see Jay exiting in the Emperor's escape pod. Commander Rye takes charge of the ship and retreats it back to Nomotonia. There, they find the capital city desolate, everyone having gone into hiding following the Nomotonians' terrible defeat. They quickly hide as well, as the scene comes to a close. Chapter Five Michael and Radius, desperate for any shred of revenge, infiltrate the Jedi Temple. Jay and Mace Windu quickly overpower the two, and while Darth Radius is able to escape, Michael is taken captive, where he will remain prisoner for a year into the Clone Wars.